269th Combat Communications Squadron
The United States Air Force's 269th Combat Communications Squadron (269th CBCS) is an Air National Guard combat communications unit located at Springfield ANGB, Ohio. Mission The dual mission of the 269th Combat Communications Squadron is to rapidly deploy an integrated force capable of establishing initial and build-up Command and Control (C2); Communications; and Information Operations (IO) capabilities to support the war fighter during times of war and Federal/State agencies during Homeland Emergencies. History USAAC/WWII The 269th Combat Communications Squadron is the oldest combat communications squadron in the Air Force and was formed three months after the attack on Pearl Harbor and the subsequent United States entry into World War II. It became the 77th Signal Platoon (Aviation), an Army communications element at Davis Monthan Field, Tucson, Arizona, with a complement of one person, a Private Bunn, who later became First Sergeant. The unit had an authorized strength of approximately two hundred personnel with all the tools and equipment essential to provide communications for a typical fighter or bomber unit headquarters and its detachments. The company trained at three stateside bases, Gowen Field, Idaho; Wendover Field, Utah; and Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota, before transferring to England in June 1943.They were renamed the 1077th Signal Company, Service Group and were assigned to Camp Cheddington, England. The 8th Air Force Composite Command was the first of a series of fighter and bomber units served by the company in England and Northern Ireland. Moving to Belgium with 1st Bombardment Division and the VIII AF Fighter Command in February 1945, the company was based at Charleroi, Belgium. From there they dispatched personnel to install and operate beacons and communications systems across the expanding front in France, Belgium, Luxembourg, Holland, and Germany. They moved forward with the fliers and even participated in an infantry attack at Frislar.USAF FOIA Request 200901064F, 1 June 2009 Post-WWII Returning to England in May 1945, the organization was assigned as a demobilization unit until its own inactivation, 4 December 1945. The 1077th was reconstituted as the 605th Signal Light Construction Company of the Ohio National Guard on 24 May 1946. However, sufficient people to achieve federal recognition were not assembled at its new home at the state Armory on East Mulberry Street in Springfield until 29 January 1948. Three officers and fifteen men were assigned to the new company. The mission and name changed, concurrent with the construction of a new facility at Springfield Municipal Airport. The buildings were located across the road from the bustling airport on land which became the home of a much larger unit, the 178th Fighter Group. The 605th was renamed the 269th Communications Squadron Operations, effective 1 July 1952. In October 1952, it was assigned to the newly formed 251st Communications Group. Assignments Major Command/Gaining Command *Air National Guard/Air Force Space Command (2010 – present)Air Force Historical Research Agency:"Air Force Space Command Fact Sheet", no date *Air National Guard/Air Combat Command (1992–2010)Air Force Historical Research Agency:"Air Combat Command Fact Sheet", no date *Air National Guard/Tactical Air Command (1952–1992)Air Force Historical Research Agency:"Tactical Air Command Fact Sheet", no date Wing/Group * 251st Combat Communications Group (Oct 1952 – present) Previous designations * 269th Combat Communications Squadron (???-Present) * 269th Communications Squadron Operations (1 Jul 1952–???) Bases stationed Springfield ANGB, Ohio (1952 – present)Globalsecurity.org:"Springfield-Beckley ANGB, Ohio" Commanders *Lt Col Bonnie L Gamary (1 April 2012 – present) *Lt Col William G. Robertson (28 Jan 2008 – 1 April 2012) *Lt. Col John S. Hennessee (19 Sep 2006 – 27 Jan 2008) *Maj William G. Robertson (1 Jun 2006 – 18 Sep 2006) *Capt Steven C. Dudash (26 Jan 2006 – 31 May 2006) *Lt Col Mark L Stout (31 Mar 1992 – 25 Jan 2006) *Bobby L. Reed (19 May 1991 ‐ 30 Mar 1992) *William R. Reilly (12 Dec 1987 – 18 May 1991) *Henry S. Youd (13 Apr 1987 – 12 Dec 1987) *James B. Wiley (10 Jul 1984 – 12 Apr 1987)< *Robert E. Canter (10 Apr 1983 – 9 Jul 1984)> *William R. Soeller (1 Dec 1973 – 9 Apr 1983) *Joseph A. McGuire (11 Jan 1972 – 30 Nov 1973) *Richard E. Bennett (1 Apr 1968 – 10 Jan 1972) *Herbert E. Moore (1 Jan 1965 – 31 Mar 1968) *Clarence M. Flatter (23 Oct 1961 – 31 Dec 1964) *Stanley T. Carter (17 Jan 1961 – 22 Oct 1961) *Herbert E. Moore (17 Oct 1960 – 16 Jan 1961) *David J. Rothery (6 Aug 1957 – 16 Oct 1960) *Oris O. Trinkle (1 Apr 1955 – 5 Aug 1957) *Davis E. Dean (12 Nov 1952 – 31 Mar 1955) *Ramie E. Adams Jr. (1 May 1951 – 14 Nov 1952) *Charles R. Stahl (18 Mar 1948 – 30 Apr 1951) *William H. Brelsford (28 Jan 1948 – 17 Mar 1948) Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **1 Apr 1997-31 Mar 1999ANG Special Order GA-32, 1999 **1 Jun 1994-31 May 1996ANG Special Order GA-11, 1996 **1 Jan 1991-31 Dec 1992ANG Special Order GA-17, 1993 **1985 **1984 See also *251st Combat Communications Group *Ohio Air National Guard References External links *178th Fighter Wing Public Affairs:"Springfield cleans up at Ohio ANG State Award Banquet", 3 Jun 2009 *Dayton Daily News:"In his final year in Congress, Hobson gets a few last earmarks for the state", 25 Jun 2008 *Dayton Business Journal:"President's budget includes $48M for Wright-Patterson Air Force Base", 7 May 2009 *United States Senate:"Brown, Voinovich Announce Senate Appropriations Committee Approval of $1,100,000 for Combat Communications Training Complex at Springfield-Beckly Air National Guard Base", 31 Jul 2008 *Ohio National Guard Public Affairs:"The American Cultural Awareness Team and Guard Recruiting Assistance Program Work Together in Community", 15 Sep 2006 Combat Communications 0269 Combat Communications 0269 Category:Military units and formations in Ohio